I Love You, Babe
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: "I love you more." James chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No, you don't know how much I love you. If you knew why, then you'd see I love you more." "Really? Then tell me." Kames. Based off "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne.


"Happy Anniversary, babe," James whispered as soon as Kendall woke up (because he was never a morning person).

A sleep smile pulled at Kendall's lips, but he didn't open his eyes. "Is it May 6th already?" he asked, even though he knew. "Wow, a whole year has gone by. Feels like a day." He tightened his grip on the taller boy, snuggling them both further into the covers.

"I know," said James, kissing Kendall's cheek. "I love you, Kendall."

Those beautiful green eyes finally opened, locking with James' own hazel. "I love you more," he challenged playfully.

James chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No, you don't know how much I love you. If you knew why, then you'd see _I_ love _you_ more."

"Really?" Kendall closed his eyes again as if getting comfortable for a story, or maybe he was just chasing the bliss of sleep. Though, the bliss of James in his arms, sharing his body heat was something so much more perfect. "Then tell me."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>James thought Kendall was beautiful. Like outrageously, "OMG-how-is-that-possible?" beautiful. It was so confusing, actually, how Kendall could look so mouth-watering just jumping out of bed when James had to do his makeup, use his man-spray, straighten his hair…(the list goes on and on) before he even looked decent, let alone as good as Kendall.<p>

He couldn't help but think about it now, lying down on his blonde's shoulder on the orange couch as they watched a movie—though James couldn't honestly say he was paying attention to it. His hazel eyes were always drawn to Kendall, to take in the dirty blonde locks that fell perfectly over his forehead, the green eyes that were dark and light at the same time, a contradiction the brunette couldn't get enough of, the kissable lips that were almost always in that breath-taking grin.

_How are you so beautiful?_ James thought.

Kendall peaked down at him, amusement gleaming in his eyes. "I'm beautiful?" he asked innocently.

James cheeks burned red at the question; maybe he was thinking aloud _again…_ ugh, he had to stop doing that! But since the cat was already out of the bag, he said, "Yeah, almost annoyingly so." At Kendall's quirked eyebrow, he continued, pouting, "I have to work so hard to be pretty, but it's so easy for you."

"James, you don't have to do anything to be pretty; you always are." The words burned with sincerity.

James opened his mouth to object, but Kendall shushed him with a quick "Let me finish." Obediently, he did; as if to make up for it, or to show his displeasure, James crossed his arms over the width of his wide chest.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled. "Now, as I was saying," he started, running a hand through silky chestnut locks, "you are pretty. Your hair is so soft and shiny." He leaned closer, kissing the skin of James' cheeks. "Your skin is flawless."

James frowned. "My hair's shiny 'cause I use Cuda and my skin's so soft because I use this special lotion every day. See? I'm pretty because I try."

Kendall shook his head, slightly messing up his hair—with a pout, James realized that he still looked gorgeous. "Okay, want to know why you're naturally beautiful?" He moved his lips to gently kiss each fluttering eyelid. "Your eyes are so hypnotic and deep."

Snaking a head in between them, Kendall fingered the bottom of James' tee before bringing it up to his chest. "You have muscles to die for. I really appreciate them, by the way." Kendall dipped his fingers into the contours of James' abs, feeling the muscles contract beneath his touch. With a grin, he repeated, "Really,_ really_ appreciate them."

Suddenly, Kendall smirked. "And don't even get me started on your lips 'cause I could talk for day about them, but I'd rather use my time to…"

James smiled when Kendall connected his mouth to his, melting into the contact when Kendall deepened the kiss and carefully buried his right hand into his locks, making sure not to tangle not even a single strand.

Ah, James really loved Kendall.

And it wasn't because the blonde was beautiful.

* * *

><p>James had always liked Kendall's style—the attractive pairing of Vans, some dark shade of skinny jeans, a simple tee under, and, of course, a flannel over shirt. It was familiar, predictable, unchanging. Stable. That was why James liked it.<p>

To him, it represented a sense of security, something James had never had. His father was a rolling stone, trying constantly to make it with his band, gone for months at a time. His mother was always working weird hours, coming and going so fast, James missed it when he blinked. They moved so many times (_"We're turning over a new leaf, Jamie!"_ as his mom would say), James just wanted something constant.

As long as James had known the blonde, he dressed the same way (he just filled it out a lot better now). In a life full of change—moving from Minnesota to L.A., going out on tour, living in the Palm Woods that seemed to have some new adventure every day—it was just so refreshing to know some things would never change. Kendall wouldn't change; he'd always be the same amazing guy James fell in love with. Their relationship wouldn't change; it would always be filled with laughter, flirting, communication, trust, _love._

Their love wouldn't change; it would be everlasting.

At least, that's what James hoped late at night when he and Kendall limbs were tangled up so intricately, it was seriously hard to tell if they could right themselves in the morning, because that's all he wanted for the rest of his life.

One night, as James observed the difference between their skin tones with some feeling akin to fascination, he slowly shook Kendall awake because he needed an answer. He waited until Kendall blinked the sleep away from his green eyes to speak.

"We'll always love each other, right?" James asked, looking at Kendall through wide eyes, resembling something like a puppy, begging for a few scraps of some delicious delicacy from its master. "Kendall, we'll always be together?"

Kendall just laughed at the urgent undertone in his significant other's questions, pulling on his shirt to show James his blue pajamas. James didn't even need to look down to know what Kendall was wearing. "James, the day I stop wearing flannel is the day I stop loving you."

James smiled widely, laying his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. "I would still love you even if you didn't love me, you know," James admitted in a quiet murmur, kissing the pulse point right below Kendall's jaw.

He could hear the smile in the dimpled boy's voice when Kendall promised, "That day will never come; the world would end first, and then we'll still love each other wherever we end up after that."

_I love him so much, _James thought with a tear rolling down his blushing cheek.

And it wasn't because the blonde had style.

* * *

><p>James liked how Kendall was so cool, no matter what happened. When the news of Gustavo Rocque in Minnesota hit the T.V. and James wanted to go so badly, Kendall kept his composure and figured something out. When Wayne-Wayne tried to replace one of them in the band, Kendall had simply said in a calm voice, "Let's get rid of him."<p>

Hell, aliens from freakin' space could infiltrate their apartment and steal all their pudding and all Kendall would just come up with a plan.

It was especially comforting to James considering the pretty boy was less than cool when it came to things like someone messing with his lucky comb, his lucky white V-neck, or his lucky Kendall. (No, then James lost his confidence and let out very manly squeals.)

"Kendall!" James called from the bathroom; his voice panicked and urgent, a tone so unnerving that said blonde was at his side in seconds, quick "What?"s falling from his mouth. James just pulled a piece of his hair and showed him. "It's horrible! It's hideous! The apocalypse is coming!"

"What?" Kendall put his hands on the brunette's shoulders, hoping the weight and warmth would somehow calm the boy, but James was more complicated than that and the gesture had little effect.

"I—I have," James started. To gather himself, he paused and swallowed before continuing, "It's… a _gray_ hair!"

"Oh." Kendall sighed in relief. "God, James, don't scare me like that."

"Well, I'm scared, too! Do you not see this? It's a GRAY hair!" He grabbed his head as if holding his hair would stop the graying or keep it from detaching it from his scalp. "I'm gonna lose all my hair and then I'll be ugly and you'll leave me for an underwear model!"

Kendall let a grin turn his lips; sometimes James was just so crazy and unrealistic and cute… "James, I'd love you even if you lost all your hair. It doesn't matter to me."

"You're just saying that! You always say how much you love my hair!"

"Yes, I love your hair," Kendall confessed, "but I love _you_ more. You always say you love my dimples, but if I didn't have them, you'd still want to be with me, right?"

James was quick to answer.

"Yes."

Kendall smiled. "Well, it's the same for me. If you didn't have your hair, or your abs, or that fantastic ass of yours—" He winked a bottle-green eye. "—I'd still love you." Kendall leaned his face forward to give James a sweet Eskimo kiss.

A large, matching smile on his full lips, James let his arms down to his side, all thoughts about running to the store to get twenty boxes of hair dye gone. "I love you, Kendall Knight."

And it wasn't because the blonde was cooler than ice.

* * *

><p>When James finished, Kendall let out a melodious laugh. "That was a really nice story, James, but you didn't say why you loved me."<p>

James stuck his tongue out. He would have been offended, but he could tell Kendall was just kidding. "Isn't it obvious? And I thought you were the smart one in this relationship… Oh well, since you can't figure it out, I guess I'll just say it."

"Please do," Kendall answered.

James kissed Kendall's pink lips innocently for a few seconds. As he pulled away, he said, "The reason I love you isn't because you're beautiful—" Kiss. "—or because your style—" Kiss. "—or because you're cool." Another kiss.

He pulled away slightly to get a good look at Kendall, to see the love and devotion etched on his face and shining in his eyes. He was sure if he could see himself, the same feelings would be reflected on him. "I love you because you're you."

It was simple and maybe even a bit clichéd, but just so true that Kendall couldn't help but be touched.

"I love you so much, James." A little tear caught on Kendall's blonde lashes, but he made no move to wipe it, he just pulled the tanned boy closer until they were so close, it was like they were one being.

James buried his face into Kendall's hair, inhaling the sweet scent. "Happy Anniversary, babe," he repeated.

* * *

><p>This is for<strong> FavUYA <strong>because it's their birthday tomorrow or I guess in like one hour lol I saw on one of their stories, they wanted a fluffy Kames story so I tried to make this sweet enough to cause cavities, so I hope you all liked :) To **FavUYA**: Happy Birthday! I know you're probably like "who the hell is this random person?" but I still hope you have the best day possible for your special day :)


End file.
